Zutara Tainted Love Prologue
by vampirebat38
Summary: This prologue introduces the main setting of what is to come. Zuko is just a baby when his grandfather decides his destiny. An arranged marriage...Between a Waterbender he has to find. Angsty, Zutara, fluff...and more chapters to come hehe! Enjoy me story
1. Chapter 1

Ursa smiled as she picked her new baby boy out of his crib. His liquid gold eyes opened to look at her and a smile quickly rose on his face as his cheeks took a light pink.

"You're a happy little thing aren't you?" She rubbed her nose against his and he giggled. "Zuko…" She smiled genuinely while pulling a blanket up from his gold and red crib.

"Did he nap well?" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

Ursa turned to see Prince Ozai step in from the door way. "Yes, I believe so, love." She said while pulling the blanket tight around their baby and then tugging the top half of her robe, down, so he could take what he was ready to cry for.

Ozai kissed Ursa's pale cheek gently and then pulled back. "Fire Lord Azulon needs us…" He paused to look at Zuko. He was minding his business as he kept his mouth on his mother's chest. Ozai's lips twitched as he held back a caring smile. "The whole family."

Ursa nodded and gently pulled Zuko away from what he was doing. He let out a small yelp as she pulled her coverings back up. He then sounded a few pouts before starting to cry. "Oh, hush now…" She rocked him a little as Ozai turned to leave the dark set nursery.

"Come when you're ready. But be it soon…" He said while walking out the door.

Ursa frowned and pulled her cry baby over to his changing stand. She tightened his silk blanket and pushed back his already thick short black hair. He pouted again and she smiled down at him. Zuko then looked around as his eyes held a smile even though he kept his face upset. "Don't hold back silly." She kissed his nose. "You'll always be happy."

Zuko then giggled and pulled his mothers hair as it hung down off her shoulders. "Now, now…We'll play later." She laughed.

Zuko let go and she picked him up again. His head rested on her shoulder as she kept one hand under his bottom and the other against his back. The red blanket hung off his loosely now and she ignored it. She then stepped out of the room and started down the long dark halls of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. She eventually got to the meeting room and a servant was on each side of the closed door way. They pulled back the thick curtain and she nodded to them in a thank you.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Ursa." Azulon said grumpily.

"I apologize, my lord. Zuko was keeping me."

The aging Fire Lord sat unmoved on his throne and fire blazed around him as he was on a platform as well. "Who knew a baby could talk." He grumbled.

Ursa didn't bother to say anything back and only sat down on the plush cushion next to her husband.

"Any matter…I have called you here – along with the council of five – for a specific reason." He paused to look at Zuko – his grandson. "I have proposed an arranged marriage for your son."

Ozai sat still at his father's words and Ursa gasped; nearly dropping Zuko into her lap. "I beg your pardon?" She asked with wide eyes.

"That's correct."

"You…you've arranged…he's only been born a few days ago…how?" Ursa stumbled at a loss for words."

"I am well aware of that. But there's never too early. And this is something that I will be a legion for." He smiled at his words and Ozai rolled his eyes secretly.

"Who? Who are you having my son married to?" Ursa asked quickly.

Zuko tugged at her hair again and she quickly slapped his hand away. Zuko pouted and she pushed her fingers through his hair gently. "I don't know yet. But…" His face creased even more than usual as an evil smile came across his lips. "it will be a Waterbender!"

Ursa stood at once; holding Zuko even tighter and he made another giggle. "I won't allow it! How dare you!" Tears formed at her eyes.

"I can do whatever I want you inferior woman! Plus, Water Tribe woman are so cold and dim witted. Once he's the age of sixteen, I'll have him sent off at once." He smiled.

"I don't understand!" Ursa yelled.

Fire Lord Azulon ignored her and turned to one of the council members that was to the right of him. "I need the contract drawn up and I will give you the details in a moment."

"Ozai…do something!" Ursa yelled finally while quickly going over to him.

He stood slowly and then looked at her. "I…I can't _do_ anything."

Tears ran down her face as she looked at him and then Zuko. The baby gave her a wondering look and then placed his small soft hand on her cheek. He then pushed his hand away; almost as if wiping her tear away. Ursa looked to the side and closed her eyes; hearing the soft murmur that went on with the Fire Lord and the council members.

"He's a fool…" She whispered. "And so are you." She looked at Ozai for a second and then turned harshly away from him.

"The contract is being made!" Fire Lord Azulon held in a laugh but as she walked briskly out of the meeting room, she could almost see his smirk. "And once it's done, there's no changing it! A law is a law!" Ursa stormed out even faster; knowing he was right. Even if Ozai was in power when Zuko turned sixteen, there was still no changing a law. Or breaking one for that matter…

Ursa shook her head and walked back to Zuko's nursery. "I can't prevent what's going to happen to you in sixteen years. I know I can't…" She sat in the wooden rocking chair while keeping him gently in her lap. "But don't think I won't try…"

Zuko looked up at his mother with nothing but curiosity. His gold irises reflected the lantern that was next to his crib, on the side table. She couldn't frown at him. A smiled came onto her face as he giggled again. "I'm sorry." She pulled open her robe again and propped him up gently. Zuko closed his eyes and took her offer. Ursa rocked in the chair while staring sadly at the black stone wall on the other side of the large dim nursery. "Maybe it won't be so bad…Maybe, in some far off chance; you'll actually love the girl..."


	2. Zutara Tainted Love Chapter 1 Goodbye

Prince Zuko walked slowly down the halls of the Royal Fire Nation Palace. He had been feeling nothing but dread for last few days, for his father; Fire Lord Ozai, told him he would be shipped off the next day to find his new Water Tribe wife.

"Don't you wish you were me…" Azula asked with a smirk as she seemed to come out of the darkness.

He didn't look at his evil younger sister. "No. I would never wish I were you. You're nothing but a bomb waiting to explode."

The fourteen year old growled and then poked the scar that covered a good left side of his face. He snarled at her and quickly pulled back; stopping to smack her hand away harshly. "Well at least dad didn't burn ime/i in a training accident." She snaked around him with an evil gleam in her gold eyes. "Only goes to show how weak you are…"

"Shut up. It was an accident you idiot." He started to walk again but she only followed him.

"Did it hurt to have a blast that would compare to a comet, hit your face…" Her voice was far from caring.

"How about I show you?" Zuko yelled furiously while lighting fire in his palms and glaring at her.

"No thanks." She skipped away in triumph. "Have fun searching for your dumb wife tomorrow! You'll be missed!" Her laugh echoed down the dark halls as she disappeared.

Zuko frowned and brought his hand up to gingerly touch his burn. It went from his hair line down to the middle of his cheek, and then covered his ear as well. It felt rough but almost smooth at the same time. Just as Azula had mentioned, it looked exactly as if a comet had struck him in the face. Zuko sighed and pulled the band that held his shaggy hair up into a top knot. His thick ebony hair was choppy as it stayed just a tad over his dark gold eyes. Most of time, even though it was informal to do so, he kept his hair down. It helped cover his burn but that was only one of other reasons.

"Prince Zuko?" A servant asked loudly as she stood behind him.

He whirled around and handed her the hair band and royal hair piece that went over the bun. "What?"

The brown haired woman took the things from him in a clutter and clumsily put them in her waist band. "My prince, Dinner will be served soon, I said." She kept her green eyes down at the ground and Zuko frowned at her sadly. "Will you be attending?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm not too hungry, Ila." He then smiled at his personal servant. He placed his fingers under her chin and raised her head up so she would look at him. A blush covered her usually place cheeks and her eyes widened. Aside from the scar, he was a very handsome prince. And even though it was forbidden, Ila and the Prince had liked each other for a long time. "I'll be sad to leave you…"

Ila turned her head away and took a small step back shyly. Zuko smiled and then took her hand. "Come on."

She gasped as he pulled her down the halls with a smile. She held in a laugh as they came to his room minutes later. He opened on of the double doors and then pulled her in; closing it behind himself after. "I can't wait anymore…"

Ila blushed and felt bad that she was wearing her servant clothes. Just a simple dark crimson, loose and short sleeve tunic that was sewn to a long flowing skirt of the same color. A wide black cloth went around her waist to serve as a belt and pockets. "What do you mean…"

Zuko bit his lower lip and pulled her close. "How could I even think to like another woman…especially a girl not of my Nation…Ila…I don't want to part from you."

Her blush turned deep scarlet and she stood stiff as he kept her against his chest. However, seconds later, she loosened up and hugged him back. "I'm not worthy."

Zuko pulled back to look at her. "You are in my eyes. When I come back…I will be more in love with you than I am now. I'm sorry that I'm telling you this now."

Tears formed as she smiled at him. "Prince –"

Zuko pressed his finger against her pretty lips. "Shh…When we're alone…I'm just another man, Ila…call me Zuko…"

Her eyes shined and he placed his hands on her shoulders. His gaze roamed over her features for a moment but then his eyes drooped and he started to lean in. "I won't forget you…" He whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

Ila cautiously put her arms around his neck; holding him tighter. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his lips over to her cheek. "I apologize for ending us short. But you must go. I'll be back in six months…Or…I'll try."

Ila looked up at him with droopy eyes and still puckered lips as her hands clutched his formal tunic tightly. "I'll wait for you."

Zuko kissed her again but kept it short. "Until then…"

She nodded and pulled away gently. Zuko sighed sadly and opened the door. She looked back at him as her heart ached. He was about to close the door but her eyes lit up and she quickly turned around to face him. "Wait!"

He looked at her curiously as she rushed back to him. "What is it?"

Ila quickly brought her hands up to her neck and removed the silver necklace that was hidden by her long hair and the collar of her clothes. The necklace had a very small red stone heart connected to the chain.

"I want you to have this while you're gone. And when you come back…If you still have it, I'll know that you still hold my heart."

She placed the only necklace she owned into his warm hands and he looked at her with an affectionate smile. "You don't have to worry that I won't bring it back to you."

Ila smiled more and then raised her self to stand on her toes. Their lips met for a brief moment and then she pulled back. "Good bye…"

He brushed her face with the back of his hand. "Good bye."

***

Zuko shifted restlessly in his large bed. The thick red canopy was closed around him and his room was as dark as possible. It was deep into the night and all but the guards and a few picked servants, were asleep. The Palace was dead silent and Zuko could hear his heart beating faster than usual. His hands clutched the silver necklace that was given to him many hours before. His mind was spinning and he felt sick. It hurt to leave and he wondered if this was what love felt like. However, a small part of him almost didn't care about leaving. Didn't care about anything. Not her, not the palace…nothing.

Zuko let out a loud sigh and sat up quickly. He lit fire in his palm and pushed the canopy open. He lit the lantern that on his bed side table and then got out of bed. He walked over to the other side of his bedroom absently and kneeled down in front of the chest he had packed with personal supplies for his trip. He opened the large black crate and put the necklace into the pocket of the folded up tunic. He then latched it back up and walked over to his bedside table. He stared at the scroll that held his nearing voyage. He hesitated slightly before picking it up to read. His eyes skimmed through the long contract before stopping at a line that caught his attention.

iAt age sixteen, Prince Zuko will be sent off to find a Water Tribe girl of his choosing. For which pole the girl comes from, does not matter. None the less, the girl must be – at youngest – the age of fourteen years. She shall not be older than the Prince himself, and she shall be most virgin…/i Zuko's stomach turned in nervousness. He skipped to the middle of the parchment and started reading again. iA start from Fire Nation Palace, to Southern Water Tribe will be close to three months. It is strongly suggested that Prince Zuko starts his journey by going there first. If he does not find what he is looking for there, he will leave to go to the Northern Water Tribe. From Pole to Pole will take close to eight months. If Prince Zuko does go to the Northern Water Tribe after the Southern Water Tribe, he umust/u come back with a chosen wife or else –/i Zuko growled and threw the scroll roughly into the basket next to the side table.

"I won't…I can't…" His voice broke as he sank to his knees.

There was a knock at the door moments later and Zuko snarled furiously. He stomped over to the door and threw it open. A servant he was not familiar with kept her head down as she spoke. "I was sent to inform you that the ship is here."

"What?"

She flinched. "The ship that is to take you to find you're wife…Prince Zuko."

"I didn't know it was going to be so early!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration but then paused with wide eyes. "Why are you here to tell me this?"

She was instantly confused by his question. "I'm sorry?"

"Where's Ila?" He asked quickly.

"I'm afraid that isn't my place to know. But I did see her being taken away by the main manager last night."

Zuko grabbed the already nerve wrecked servant. He shook her angrily. "What did they do with her!" He yelled.

She stared at him in absolute fear. "I don't know! Please!"

"They knew…" He let her go and she breathed heavily. He growled and pointed to the chest that were in his dim room. "Get some men to take my things to the ship. Go!"

She nodded and ran off quickly. Zuko rushed back into his room and quickly pulled out a set of day clothes. He put on the tunic and baggy pants and then put his over robe. He wrapped the cloth dark yellow belt around his waist and then clasped it. Just then two male servants came into his room and took his packed supplies and left just as fast as they came. Zuko pulled open the drawer in his table and pushed everything out of the way in a clutter. There was a secret compartment and he pulled the ring that lifted up to reveal it. He pulled out the betrothal necklace that a servant had made since he had been too angry and confused to make one – or even care to make one. None the less, he held the dark ribbon in his hand and felt the carved round stone press against his palm. He then frowned and opened his hand; realizing he hadn't really taken a good look at it since he got it. The stone was attached to the ribbon by a metal clasp and the stone itself was plain with a water sign in front of the Fire Nation insignia. He huffed and shoved it into his belt pocket.

"Are you ready sir?"

Zuko turned around quickly. "Ila!" He went over to her but she kept her eyes down and closed.

"Very well…you need to be going now. If the sire wakes and you are still –"

He grabbed her shoulders in confusion. "Look at me Ila!"

She obeyed him but only because she had to.

"What…What's going on?"

She looked out of the corner of her eye and spoke as quiet as possible. "Don't forget about me…"

"Never! I won't! I prom –"

"Prince Zuko. You're ship is waiting." A male guard interrupted while stepping into the door way. Zuko let go of Ila's shoulders and looked at him. "Everything is ready to go, sir."

He nodded and sighed. "Good bye." He walked past Ila and started down the halls quickly. It took him a few moments to get to the main entrance but when he did, the doors opened for him. He stepped out and noticed that it was early dawn. He jeered and stepped down the stairs. A palanquin was ready for him and he got in. Seconds after, he was lifted up and taken to the shore. It took nearly ten minutes since the palace was far from it, but he didn't care. His mind was else where and he was snapped out of a daze when the curtain was pulled open so he could step out. He shook his head quickly and did so.

A crew member came to him at once as he started to walk up the enormous metal ship's ramp. "We are assuming you are going to start the journey with the Southern Water Tribe?" The short thin man asked.

Zuko stepped into the ship finally as the ramp closed behind him. He turned to the man with an indifferent expression. "Yes. To the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes sir." He put his hand over his fist and bowed respectfully.

Zuko nodded slightly and started down the dense dark halls. "Where's my bed chamber?"

"Keep going straight and then turn left, sir." He answered.

Zuko nodded. "Tell the chef to start cooking. We have a long journey ahead of us…"

"Uh, sir!" The crew member rushed to Zuko quickly. "You do know that you're uncle is going to be here with you on your journey, right?"

Zuko stopped with wide eyes. "Really?"

The man smiled. "Yes, sir."

Zuko felt a little better. His uncle had always been able to guide him into the right path. And he was happy to know that the wise man would be traveling with him. "Good. Everything has been happening so fast, I haven't had a chance to talk to him ever since I knew about this trip."

Zuko felt the ship start to move as the man spoke. "Would you like me to tell him you want to see him?"

Zuko nodded. "That would be nice."

"I'll get right on that."

He started down the halls again as the crew member turned to go the other direction. Zuko made his way down the hall and then turned left. He saw the black metal door and opened it. He was met with a large room. It was decorated for just the prince he was. The fire place had glowing embers in it and lit the room dimly. On the opposite wall was a bed big enough for two and the blankets were red silk. His large chests were at the edge of the bed and he smiled at that.

There were throw pillows in front of the head pillows but he didn't take much note to it. He shut the door and looked over to the wall that was left of the bed. There was a desk and chair, and on the desk were a few pieces of parchment and an ink container. Along with a few quill pens. Zuko then noticed a door that was on the wall to the right of the bed. There was a large space between the bed and door and the door itself was several feet down the wall. He put his hands behind his back and walked over to it casually. He pushed it open and noticed it was a wash room; a rather big one at that. He stepped in and looked around. There was a large square tub against the far left wall that met at the corner of the wall as well. On the opposite side of the room, was a long black top counter that had two sinks and a mirror that was pressed to the wall. He walked over to it and looked at the faucet. He turned the knob and his eyes widened. Running water. iThat's not common…I thought that the Palace only got that…/i He thought while turning it off.

He bent down and sat cross-legged while opening up the dark wooden cabinet that was under the white ceramic counter. He saw natural necessities such as towels and soap but his eyes instantly caught on a small box. It stood out against the white towels and dark brown wood of the inside of the cabinet its self. With curiosity, he pulled the box out and opened it. Once he did, he yelped in surprise and it dropped into his lap. They were feminine necessities. He quickly shoved the box back into the cabinet and shook his head.

"Prince Zuko?" Came a very familiar voice from his room.

Zuko stood quickly with a smile. "I'm here, uncle." He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The slightly over weight, white bearded man smiled back at him happily. "How are you doing?"

Zuko sat on his bed and frowned. "I could be a lot better, Uncle Iroh."

"I know this is hard for you. But I'll be here if you need anything. So you're not alone, my nephew."

Zuko scowled. "Thank you. But I won't need much." He mumbled.

Iroh stood. "Well if you do." He stated. "I'll be in the main lounge room."

Zuko got up as his uncle left; closing the door. He walked over to the end of his bed and opened up the chest that had his clothes in them. He pulled out the necklace that Ila gave to him and then took out the betrothal necklace from his pocket. He looked at both and frowned. iThis is going to be so damn complicated./i He thought.


	3. Zutara Tainted Love Chapter 2 Captured

**Three Months Later**

-----------

Prince Zuko sat up in his bed and groaned. It had been the same for three long months now. He would wake to the same walls and do almost the same thing every day. Get up, eat a small breakfast, train with the Firebenders for most of the day, and then he would take a break. He then would end up thinking about the girl he would choose to be his wife. And when he chose her, what would happen with Ila. He would push away most of the bad thoughts and go train again to forget. None the less, today was different. And colder than ever. It had been getting a lot colder over the past several weeks. It was because they were getting closer to their destination. But today, they were as close as possible. Zuko got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. He looked in to the mirror while starting to run the sink water. He shook his head; fixing his bed head. His hair had gotten longer and he had had it cut during the middle of the journey. It was at its same length as before and he hadn't bothered to put it up at all during the trip. With a sigh, he bent over to splash water onto his face.

"GAH!" Zuko flew backwards in shock as the freezing water hit his face. He grabbed the hand towel and wiped his face quickly. He growled and looked at the faucet. He had turned it to hot but it obviously had no affect. He sulked and turned off the running water. He dabbed his face once more and then set the towel back down. He shivered a little and then breathed out fire once. He then made his way over to the fire place and lit it. He wasn't used to such cold and he had been sleeping with long baggy pants and an over lapping tunic most of the time. He started to slip off the top but there was a knock on his door.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked while coming in.

"What is it, uncle?"

"The captain says we will arrive at the Southern Water Tribe in roughly fifteen minutes."

Zuko removed his tunic and shivered again. "Agni, damn it! It's so cold!"

Iroh sighed and stepped in. "Just try and smell good…"

Zuko turned with a slight blush and raised an eye brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, no, my nephew. I simply meant…" He paused. "You're about to get a new wife…just gussy up."

Zuko pulled out a long robe out of his chest. "I get it."

Iroh smiled and nodded. "Good luck." He then walked out of the room.

Zuko put on the long thick robe after he tightened the draw string on his pants and putting on his boots. It felt nice to be wrapped up in thick fabrics but it did nothing to slow his racing heart and turning stomach. He let out an unsteady breath and then put his hood up while turning to face the door. He stepped out of his bedroom and could almost feel that he would not be sleeping alone tonight.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko." A servant said while walking up to him.

The prince simply nodded at the young man.

"You're breakfast is set out in the main lounge."

Zuko gave the servant a sheepish look. "I'm actually not too hungry."

He nodded and bowed his head down. "Yes sir." The man walked away and Zuko turned around a corner. He pulled open the door and then stepped out onto the deck of the ship. He made his way over to the railing of the long end. He leaned on the cold metal and looked at the light blue water that rushed by and never seemed to end.

"Come out for some air?"

Zuko frowned even more. "I just want to be alone uncle…I'm so nervous."

Iroh stood next to him; wearing a thin Fire Nation over coat and his hood up. "I wouldn't worry. You'll find someone."

"No…I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what I'm going to do when I've got her."

"Well…she'll probably be angry and confused. You might want to leave her alone for a while. Oh…and get any water out of the room. Never know if she will be a Waterbender."

Zuko went grim. "What if I pick a master Waterbender?" He asked with wide eyes.

Iroh shrugged. "Lock the bathroom door with your bending."

Zuko groaned exasperated. "I hate my grandfather…If it wasn't for him, I'd be with Ila right now." He then gasped and looked at his uncle quickly. "I mean –"

"It's alright. I know. And I knew before everyone else for that matter."

Zuko whimpered in frustration. "Damn it…"

"Sorry."

"No, I just don't want to do this."

"Who would? Arranged marriages aren't known to be easy and happy, my nephew."

Zuko rested his chin in his hand as his elbow was on the railing. "Would you leave me to my thoughts?"

Before the retired general had time to answer, a guard came onto the deck and spoke. "Prince Zuko! We will be arriving in just a few minutes!"

Zuko bit his lower lip and nodded. He then ran to the guard as Iroh followed along at his own pace. Zuko ran into the ship and then turned down the halls. Eventually he came to entrance and he stopped; stumbling.

"Akio, Masaki, and Takumi! I need you to guard!" Zuko yelled out. The three men came running to him at once, for they had been standing there waiting for orders. "I don't know what kind of protection they have." Zuko said as he felt the ship stop and then a loud hissing sound as the ramp started to open. "For all I know they could be top –" Zuko's eyes widened as he saw what the ship had come to. The tiny village had a semi-thick wall of ice that was barely high enough to keep out a tiger-bear and once the ramp hit the wall, a good portion of it collapsed. Zuko winced as he walked down slowly. The village members were all huddled together in fear and he looked at them; eyeing them on his way down. Eventually he stood in front them and before than he had time to look at everyone, a young man around his same age, charged at him. Zuko stepped aside uncaringly and the boy was caught by two of the guards.

"Sokka!" A girl's voice cried out.

Zuko immediately turned his head to where the scared, but pretty, sound had come from. And once he set eyes on the blue eyed, brown haired girl, he could feel his insides melt with something he'd never felt before.

"Let…go of me!!" The boy struggled against the two men but found no way of breaking their hold.

Zuko took in a breath and took a few steps over to the girl. She was standing in front of an old woman that appeared to be her grandmother but he didn't take much note in that.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sokka yelled to Zuko.

Zuko ignored him and smirked. The blue eyed girl stared at him in fear and took a step back. However, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her right out of the crowd.

"Katara!!" Sokka yelled. He then started to struggle even harder and with more strength. Zuko quickly pulled the named girl's hands behind her back and held her wrists together. He then turned to Sokka as Katara struggled against him.

"Is she you're girlfriend…" He smiled at him mockingly.

"Ew! No, she's my sister you ass!" The boy replied.

Zuko's smile disappeared. "Oh…Okay." He shrugged and held her wrists tighter.

"Sokka! Help! Someone!" Katara yelled as she was pushed to walk.

The villagers didn't dare to try and interfere and Sokka was at a loss since the third guard had to help hold him down. He would've yelled her name, but most of his face was being pressed into the snow.

Katara thrashed against the prince as much as she could but every time she did, they kept getting closer and closer to the ship. She screamed furiously and her braided back hair was coming loose with her struggles. "Let go of me!!! LET ME GO!"

Zuko growled and pushed her roughly up the ramp. She jumped and squirmed against his hold, though it was no use. He had gotten her onto the ship and was starting to push her down the hall. The three guards jumped up and one of them kicked Sokka harshly in the stomach. He howled in pain and the three ran back onto the ship as the ramp started to rise.

Sokka spat blood and started to cough. "I'll get you back…." He murmured as the old woman came to his side; keeling down.

------------------------

"No!! Stop!!"

Zuko growled and shoved her into his bedroom. He quickly kicked the door closed behind himself and let her go instantly.

She fell forward and landed harshly on the ground. However, she wasted no time in getting back up to face him. Zuko turned around and pressed his hand next to the handle of the door. He then let out a slow breath and sealed it shut for the time being. She eyed him wildly as he did the same to the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly; her eyes not coming off of Hg

im.

Zuko ignored her and sat on the end of his bed; propping his feet onto the chest. "You're name is Katara…" He tried not to smile since the situation was far from happy, but he found the name to be just as beautiful as the girl it belonged to.

"Who are you?" She backed away from him and eventually hit the wall. She gasped as her mind spun and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"My name is Zuko. Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to throne." He stood up casually and started over to her.

Her eyes darted around the room quickly as she tried to find something to throw at him. She found out quickly that she was standing next to the fire place so she grabbed the small incent holder that lay on the mantle, and threw it at him blindly. It missed him completely and landed on his bed unharmed.

"Nice shot." He stood before her as she trembled.

"Get back…" She said in a defensive tone. "Get back!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"If you don't get away, I'll hurt you!"

"You're a bender?" He questioned.

She stared at him with a horrible combination of fear and fury. "Yes." Her voice shook as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Zuko straighten his shoulders and stood more dominantly instantly; his muscles flexing slightly. "There is no water in this room aside from what's behind that door." He pointed to the sealed wash room. "When I can trust you, I will take you out to practice once and a while if you like."

Katara stared at him in horror. "Excuse me?"

"You don't think that I'd take you as a prisoner, do you?"

"I don't know what to think!" Katara yelled. "One second I'm tying my hair as I'm sitting in front of my vanity, and next thing I know, I'm being thrown onto your disgusting ship!" Her hand shot up and she slapped him clean in the face.

Zuko yelped and stumbled back; his hand rising to where she had struck him. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath; trying to calm himself. When he looked back at her, his gold eyes were hard and cold. "I'm not going to say that was uncalled for. But it was surely unexpected."

"I'm not known to be predictable." She spat.

Zuko blinked a few times and then looked at her more fully. She wore a long blue and white fur parka and her hair was coming out of its braid even more; the band ready to fall out. She was a light tan; aside from living in a place that got next to no sun. He couldn't see if she had a curvy body since the coat she wore was so thick. Zuko cocked his head and a calm feature took his expression. She stared back at him in confusion as he started towards her.

"Don't you come a step closer!" She yelled quickly.

He ignored her and eventually his hand came up to touch her soft brown loose braid. She went to slap his hand away but he caught her hand quickly while starting to pull the band out of her hair. "What are you doing?"

Zuko's eyes met hers and she gasped; seeing nothing but passion and love. "You're very pretty."

It was bitter sweet. Nothing more nothing less. A blush came on her cheeks and Zuko seemed to beam at the sight. "Don't tell me that." She said softly.

He tilted his head; his shaggy hair swaying slightly as he frowned a little; his eyes drooping. "What's wrong…you don't enjoy compliments?"

Katara gazed back at him; seduced. She could feel the tip of his hair brush her nose lightly. "No…it's not that…"

He had her now but not for long. "I thought women like compliments …but…then again…" he leaned in another inch. "You're not like other women…"

Katara blushed again and tears came to her eyes. She gripped his shoulder as he went in to kiss her; his eyes closed. She felt the fine material under her finger tips and she raised her self onto her toes. Zuko went to let their lips meet, but she gasped and pulled away. Zuko groaned impatiently and his head dropped. "No…" He complained.

Katara stared at him in confusion again. She sighed and started to work her fingers through her hair. She pulled apart the style and let it hang loosely off her shoulders. "What do you want from me, Prince Zuko?" She asked; tears still rimming her eyes; upset that she had gotten seduced by him. "What? Do you just want to rape me and then throw me down into the dungeons to ro–oh!"

Zuko had grabbed her shoulders and snarled at her furiously; glaring at her. "How idare/i you think that I would do that to you."

"How could I know anything?" She yelled while pushing him away roughly. "I don't know why I'm here! Why I'm not you're prisoner!"

Zuko grit his teeth and then glared at her. "You're my new wife! That's what!"

Katara stared at him wide eyes as his words registered. "No!"

"Blame my grandfather…He arranged the marriage…" He mumbled.

"No, no, no!" She started to sob. "I won't! I will inot/i marry you! How could ever think to love a horrible man like you!"

"I know…I'm not too attractive…" He was hurt by her words and his hand came up to touch his scar; avoiding her eyes. "But… don't say that. I'm aware I just met you and that this is an arranged marriage, but that does mean I don't want to be with you."

Katara's watery eyes stayed on his hurt ones now and she couldn't take it. She moved away from him quickly and stumbled over to where his bedside table was. She noticed an empty glass on the small table and as he started towards her again she threw it at him harshly. He sighed as it missed him again. The glass shattered into shards and bits and he looked at the mess in frustration.

"I won't be your wife!" She screamed.

"You have no choice!" He turned harshly and started to the door. "I'll leave you to think."

Katara then shrieked furiously and charged at him. Zuko whipped around as she slammed him into the wall; holding his shoulders. "Take me back!"

Zuko grabbed her wrists and held them at her waist. "No." He said firmly.

Tears welded back up in her eyes. "I don't want to marry you…" Defeated she sank to her knees and started to cry again.

Zuko frowned and kneeled down in front of her. "This doesn't have to be a bad thing…I can be anything you want me to be."

Katara kept her head down and continued to cry. She didn't acknowledge him pull her into his lap and wrap his arms securely around her waist; his chin resting on her head. His bottom lip trembled slightly. He knew so little about her, yet it almost pained him to see her so distraught. And knowing that it was his fault.

"I don't want you to be my anything…" She cried into his shoulder; hitting his chest with her fist. His features twitched in despair at her words and he quickly bit his lower lip. She continued to hit him but eventually slowed and fell limp in his tight hold. "Please…let me go..."

Zuko only held her tighter. "I can't." His voice shook.

Katara tried to pull away but he tugged her down quickly; putting his cheek on her head now. "This isn't my fault. I…I was in love before I was sent off to 'get a wife'." Zuko said softly; his voice holding an edge.

Katara was silent for a moment and he let her pull back to look at him. "W-what?"

Zuko pulled the necklace from so many months ago, out of his pocket, and held it up. The dark red gem heart reflected off the fire light in the fire place. Katara raised an eye brow as her blue eyes held something he couldn't make out. "What wrong?" He asked.

She tilted her head slightly while looking at it. "Nothing…It's just nice."

Zuko then began to stand. Katara quickly did the same as he started over a few paces to the fire place. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Zuko looked at the necklace for a second and then threw it in the fire. Katara gasped. "Why…why did you do that?" She yelled.

"She told me that if I returned with the necklace...That I would still have her heart." He turned to face her. "I think the rest is self explanatory."

Katara stared at him with wide eyes. He noticed that the tears started to come back and he quickly took her hand. Katara pulled out and backed up. "No."

Zuko frowned and then walked to the door. "A lot has happened today. I'm going to leave you to think." He unsealed the door and opened it slightly; turning to her before leaving. "You will be treated with the same respect I receive. I will not stand for anything less."

"That's a lot of respect Prince Zuko."

"That's correct." He turned back to the door. "We have three months to really get to know each other." He said before stepping out.

Katara gasped and ran to the door as it slammed and sealed closed. She growled and hit the door once with her fist. She then turned; wasting no time in trying to find an escape.

***

Zuko looked down at his food absently. He hadn't bothered to even pick up his chop sticks to eat. He then looked up and eyed a servant who stood at the door of the main lounge room. The servant walked over to him at once. "I need you to get a plate ready for Lady Katara."

The servant nodded and left to do so. Zuko pushed his plate away while standing up. It had been a few hours since he had left her alone and he wanted to see how she was doing. As he was about to walk out the door, the servant came back to him holding a metal tray that had new plate of food on it. It had a variety of things but he didn't take much note as to what. He simply nodded to the man and the two walked back to the room.

"I'll take that…" Zuko stated after unsealing the door. He took the plate off his hands and the servant bowed and left. Zuko opened the door and stepped in. "I brought you – Katara!"

She was crying and holding her badly bleeding hand. The plate dropped from his grasp and clattered to the ground as he ran over to her; kneeling down. She was where she had thrown the glass earlier and her palm was cut badly.

"What happened!" He yelled.

"I…I tripped." She managed to cry.

Zuko flinched and took her uninjured hand; holding it tight. She whimpered more as he pulled her up to her feet. "You tripped and?"

"I went out to catch my self and I fell right onto the damn glass. None of this would've happened if you hadn't of abducted me!"

"We can argue later." He opened the bathroom door and her breath caught at the sight. It was white instead of being dark and red. Zuko ignored her and opened the cabinet under the counter. He pulled out a wrap bandage and then a towel. "Don't think that I don't know what you're up to." His face and voice was relaxed as he kept her uninjured hand tight in his own. He turned on the faucet and got the towel wet. He felt her struggle against his hold and he quickly turned off the water.

She growled at him as he pushed her to sit on the counter. "No!"

"I'm – er – trying to help you!" Zuko yelled as she fussed against him. Eventually he found himself in a position he didn't expect. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and he held the wrist that belonged to her cut hand.

She glared at him angrily. "I don't want your help." She spat angrily.

"Well you're getting it anyways." He picked up the towel again and started to wipe away the blood. She hissed in pain as tears rimmed her eyes. He eventually cleaned all the blood away and threw the towel into the hamper that was near the end of the counter. "It's pretty bad…You must've fallen on a large piece." He looked at her hand more closely; looking for any bits that could be in the cut. "I'll have someone clean up the mess at once, but how long was it since you fell?"

"Not long…I fell a few minutes before you came…"

Zuko pulled back and grabbed the wrap. "It looks like there're no pieces of glass in your hand so I'm just going to cover it."

Katara huffed and looked away. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a small bandage as well. He put it on the cut and then started to wrap the white stretchy fabric around her hand gently but tightly. His gold eyes were intent on his work so he didn't notice her staring at him. Katara noticed the scar on his face before, but it didn't taint how she felt about him. It wasn't in her to hate someone for their looks. She almost found it to be boring of him if he didn't have it. Her eyes then moved to the unmarred part of his face. She found him overall handsome, but she wasn't about to let her self think so completely. She couldn't see much of his body since almost all of it was covered in heavy royal clothing. But she could make out that he was toned and strong. He never seemed to loose his posture and always stood like he was proud of everything. For the first time since she met him, a small smile came upon her lips. Zuko opened the drawer next to her leg and pulled out a small metal clasp and attached it to where the end of the wrap met the res of the bandage. He then let go of her hand and looked up at her while closing the drawer. Katara quickly looked away with a faint blush.

He beamed at her. "You're all better…The cut was kind of bad but you don't need stitches. We'll look at it again in a week or so."

Katara looked at her neatly bandage hand. "Thank you."

Zuko bit his lower lip in want. "You still hate me…don't you?"

Katara wiggled away from him and hopped of the counter. "I hate your grandfather."

Zuko smiled and followed her out. "So…you don't hate me?"

"It's wasn't your fault, Zuko." She picked up the tray of slightly spilled food but he took it from her hands.

"I'll get you a new plate."

"What's wrong with that one?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, it's cold and spilled."

"So, I eat cold food all the time. And why let it go to waste?" She pulled it back from his hands and he rolled his eyes.

He then grabbed t back from her. "I'm getting you another meal."

"No."

"Yes!"

Katara glared at him and then turned away. She crossed her arms and sat on the bed. "I'm not hungry anyways." She pouted and looked away.

"Oh my –" He turned away from her and threw the tray along with everything on it, into the trashcan next to his bedside table. "Fine!" He then started to the bathroom. "You're so defiant…"

She stood instantly. "What are you doing now?"

Zuko sighed. "I'm taking a bath." A smirk instantly came upon his face as he saw her blush. "Care to join me?"

She jeered furiously at him; her blush turning a deep scarlet. "Never!"

"Very well…You'd only end up trying to bend your way out. Even though it's impossible."

"No!" She then thought for a second. "Okay, fine…But I'd still never be naked around you!"

Zuko held in a laugh as he started towards her. "But…you must be so cold…And a warm bath…Who says you can't keep your undergarments on either?" She glared at him yet again. But he could see he was winning. Her blush didn't leave but it was faded a little. "I'll keep mine on…" He purred.

Katara broke her stare and sighed. She didn't want to admit, but she wanted to see his body as much as he wanted to see hers. Or at least what was hiding under all the heavy clothing; nothing sexual. Yet. "I might…"

Zuko took her hand and pulled her to the washroom. She didn't protest and he held in his smug smile. He closed the door behind himself and Katara looked at her bandage. "What do I do about this?" She pointed to it.

Zuko started the large tub and looked up. "Make sure you don't get it wet." He stated bluntly while feeling the water.

Katara shook a little nervously as the room started to steam up. The water was starting to fill the tub and Zuko was removing his clothes. She blushed and looked away.

"You're best to start…um…undressing." He smiled sheepishly at her.

Katara held in a whimper as he removed his tunic. She then gasped and stared at him. His white strong chest had her walking to him and as he turned to her she blushed, seeing a thin line of hair go from his navel to where his pants met. He smirked at her.

"I'm sorry… people are never seen like…this –" She motioned to his amazing body. "–in my village. It's too cold of course…"

Zuko pulled down his pants but it wasn't much of a difference. For he wore loose baggy shorts under them. "I see…I would say the same, but I'd be lying." He turned off the water and started in. "I'm waiting." He leaned over the edge as she stared at him; her blush starting to come back.

With a sigh, she started to pull off her parka. She dropped it to the ground and then frowned. "Please don't watch me undress…" Zuko closed his eyes and put his chin on her arms. She let out a shaky breath and then slipped off the thin blue and white over robe. After she threw off her pants and undershirt, she was left in white undergarments and he opened his eyes when he heard her start to come in. His mouth nearly fell open in awe as she slid in. "Why do you look at me like that, Zuko?"

He moved closer to her cautiously. "Because…because I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She looked down at the water shyly. "Please don't tell me that. I don't want to –"

She gasped as he put his hands on either side of her; gripping the edge of the tub as he stared into her wide blue eyes. "You're lying."

She gazed back at him for a few seconds before her eyes started to droop. "No…I'm not."

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in while tilting his head and finally pressed his lips to hers. He heard her muffled yelp and was surprised when she didn't try to shove him away; worse yet, bend him right out of the tub. Instead, her hands found his chest and she tilted her head up; kissing him back. He shivered under her touch.

iWhat am I doing…/i Katara thought frantically as he moved his lips against hers gently. iYou're letting him kiss you!/i Tears came to her eyes and she started to push him away. His kiss then became desperate as he tried to get the most of it before she shoved him harshly. "Please…stop…"

Zuko frowned and moved his kisses down her neck. "Why? Why do you want me to stop when you are clearly enjoying your self?"

She didn't answer for a second as she turned her head; giving him more room. "Because this is sick and wrong…and all the same I don't want it to end."

He saw tears stream off her face so he pulled back. "So you ido/i like me?"

"I don't want to like you." She then looked at him while slowly putting her arms around his shoulders loosely. "I don't even know you and I find my self so attracted to you, Prince Zuko…"

Zuko thought for a moment and then spoke. "I want to get to know you. I want to know what makes you laugh…what makes you cry. What makes you happy…Katara…I want to know everything about you. Will you let me?"

Katara put her hand on his face and smiled softly. "And just where do you want to start?"


	4. Zutara Tainted Love Chapter 3 Mishaps

Katara paced around Zuko's bedroom furiously. She felt like an animal being locked up in a cage. She let out an angry yelp and then dropped to her knees. She whimpered and looked at her wrapped up hand. She couldn't bend much when she had it on so it was worth asking if she could be allowed out to try. As if on cue, the door hissed and then opened. Katara gasped and looked up. Zuko's eyes widened. "Why are you on the ground?" He came to her quickly; his dark crimson cloak he wore for warmth flowing slightly. "Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Yes…yes I am…"

Zuko avoided her cold gaze instantly as she stood and turned up her nose at him. She then walked past him and sat on the bed as he kept his head down. "Dinner is ready. Will you join me?"

Her anger turned to shock. "What?"

Zuko walked over to her and sat down as an uneasy expression came to his face. "Yes, I want you to dine with me."

Katara looked at the bedroom door and found it wide open. She had a shock of adrenalin run through her body and she nearly jumped off the bed and ran strait out. "Why would you trust me?"

Zuko stood and turned to her as she looked up at him. "Because you have a nearly broken hand and a Waterbender can only do so much with one hand. Plus, after last night, I'm starting to trust you." He turned and started to leave but stood at the door. "But only a little bit." He held out his hand and she walked to him and took it. They started out the door and he seemed to stand up taller with his chin up and shoulders straight. Katara raised her eye brow and looked at him. "Why do you do that?"

He looked down at her; not loosing his posture. "Do what?"

"You always stand so…dominate." She stated while shrinking a little.

He frowned as she looked down. "I just do it I guess. Why? Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "No."

Zuko turned the corner with her and they walked into the dinning room. Katara gasped and froze as he walked over to the end of the long table. He sat at the head and then peered at her curiously. He then looked at the seat to the right of him and spoke. "Won't you sit?"

She shook her head and came to him quickly. She then pulled out the chair and sat down. Zuko started picking out what he wanted – mainly meats and rice – as Katara stared at all the plates and bowls of food that was set out. Zuko poured a drink from a dark glass bottle, into his tall stemmed glass and Katara gave him a curious look. "Wine." He stated.

She growled. "You want me to whine?"

"No," He laughed slightly. "The drink is called wine." He stated. She had a glass next to her plate and he poured some into it. The dark – almost purple – looking liquid filled the glass up. "It's from my Nation, so you're warned." He gave her a sheepish grin and returned to eating. Katara stared at the glass for a moment and then looked back at him. "Alcohol…" She murmured.

Zuko gazed her while putting down his chop sticks. "What about it?"

She raised her chin and picked up the glass with one hand; letting the skinny neck of it be placed in between her index and middle finger. She then took a small sip and Zuko minded his own business. She seemed to cringe at the explosion spicy bitterness, but at the same time, it was fantastic. "Does it have a name?"

Zuko picked up the bottle and looked at the stamped on white letters. "No, it just says: Fire Nation Royal." He frowned and set it back down.

Katara shrugged and then started to pick out what she wanted from the plates. She put all the meat, rice, and vegetables into one bowl and then started eating. "Can I…ask for a favor?" She picked up her glass and let her finger trace shyly along the rim. She then took a larger sip than before.

"What is it?"

She gazed at him now; her eyes nearly reflecting off the glass, causing them to shine a light blue. "I want to go outside."

Zuko stared at her for a second and then looked down at his plate; his features shifting as he tried to make an answer. "Why?"

"Because I've been trapped inside for a while and I badly want to see the ocean." She frowned as her voice grew soft and she looked away; putting the glass down. "It's my home…"

Zuko debated for what seemed like forever so he stayed quiet.

Katara eventually sighed and shifted in her seat. "That's okay…I didn't expect you to say yes. I'll have a guard escort me back. I'm not very hungry tonight anyways." She stood and turned as the guard at the door came up to her slowly.

"No." Zuko stood up as well and Katara smirked as her back faced him.

She turned back around with an innocent look. "What is it?"

"I'll take you out…I want to trust you. And if I can this time – meaning if you don't do anything – then I'll be able to feel at ease…or at least for the most part."

Katara picked up her wine glass and finished it up as Zuko walked past her. After a few more seconds, she set the glass back down as it was empty, and then followed him to the door. "Thank you." She started as Zuko took her good hand.

"Don't mention it."

She looked around as he tugged her down the hall, then turning a corner. The guard that stayed by the dinning room door, was following them just in case Zuko needed him. They came to a black metal door and Katara looked at it with curiosity. Zuko bit his lower lip and then pulled up the lever on the door. He then pushed it open and gripped her hand even tighter; nervous to let go. She was instantly met with the night's cool air caressing her face and a smile came to her lips. She started out and he followed her; still holding on. There was a new moon, so there was little light around them. But she didn't care. As long as being around her element pertained, nothing else mattered.

The two walked to the very edge of the ship and she leaned over the railing; smiling even more. The ocean was a few yards down, but it didn't stop her from bringing up a stream and trying her best to bend with one hand. Zuko had, at this point, let go of his hold on her and just looked over the edge. A few seconds later, he realized the ship was slowing. He looked up and peered over at the other side of the long back metal deck. There was only one guard, Takumi, near the door. But he was sleeping in the metal chair next to the door so he turned his attention back to Katara. She was just staring down at the ocean as it rushed by. She then leaned over the railing farther to get a better view of the water. She didn't seem to notice how far she was leaning over and just as Zuko opened his mouth to speak, a guard – the one that wasn't sleeping– ran out of the door that led to the ship, and then straight to him. Katara didn't bother to pick up her head to see what was going on, so she, just as all the others, didn't expect what would happen next.

"Prince Zuko! The captain is –"

The ship came to an abrupt halt and Katara's scream sounded instantly. "Katara!" Zuko whipped around and leaned on the railing. Her body hit the water and she immediately disappeared.

The guard that had been sleeping ran over to him as the other ran off in a frenzy. "What's going –"

Zuko ignored him and threw off his cloak. He then hopped onto the ledge and wobbled a little. "Get the doctor, Takumi!" He snarled before diving off. The water hit him like cold fire, but it did nothing to stop him. He saw her eyes closed as she drifted down farther and father into the dark depths of the ocean. Zuko kicked his legs harder and eventually grabbed her wrist; pulling her towards himself as fast as the heavy water around would allow. His lungs screamed for air and he painfully brought himself, and her, to the top as fast as he could. When he did, he gasped started shivering. A rope latter rolled down off the side of the ship and Zuko quickly went up; struggling slightly as he tried to hold her. He looked up while climbing and saw the ship doctor, Hinkato, and the guard, Takumi standing there with two long bath towels. Zuko groaned and shivered at the cold. He eventually got to them, and Hinkato helped him up as Takumi took Katara's fainted body with a yelp.

Hinkato put the towel around Zuko's shoulders and immediately went over to Katara. Zuko pushed him out of the way and grabbed her from the guard. He shook her roughly, yelling her name and to everyone's surprise, she started coughing up water; leaning over his arm. Her wrapped up hand wasn't coming apart so he ignored asking and just got to the point. "Katara! Are you alright?"

Takumi put the towel over her shaking form as he yelled. She shook her head roughly and clung to him. Zuko then picked her up swiftly and she yelped in shock. Keeping her legs over his arm and his other hand supporting her shoulder. "Come on, Hinkato." He ordered angrily while starting quickly to where he had thrown off his cloak. The doctor followed him and Zuko motioned to the clothing with a tip of his chin. The man picked it up and they both started to the door quickly.

"How are you feeling, Prince Zuko?" Hinkato asked while opening the door and following after him.

"Nervous." He stated bluntly; turning a corner quickly.

"No, I mean are you feeling sick? You just came out from the cold arctic –"

"Get the door!" He lashed furiously.

With a sigh, the doctor pulled open the door to the infirmary and Zuko stepped into the warm dark room just as fast as he had been walking before. There were a few beds set out in rows and Zuko brought her to the first one. Hinkato pulled up the thick heavy blankets and Katara stared up at him in confusion as he set her down on the bed gently. "Katara?" He tried again, this time softer.

She stared at him with wide scared eyes. "I…I didn't mean to –"

He quickly waved his hand in a gesture to silence her. "Leave, Hinkato…"

"Sir –"

"Leave us!" His voice seemed to echo and the man quickly made his way out. The door slamming loudly behind him.

Katara's lower lip trembled and Zuko shrugged off the towel that was over his shoulders. "I really didn't mean to…I fell –"

Zuko cut her off instantly by leaning over quickly and pressing his lips to hers. "I know." He looked over and saw that his cloak was put over the metal headboard of the bed so he grabbed it and pulled back the blankets. She whimpered and looked up at him confused again.

"How are you feeling?"

She shook as he pulled her to sit up. "Cold and so tired…" Her voice broke.

"Okay...Katara, as much as you may not want to. I'm going to have to ask you to..um…take off all of your clothes and I'll have them washed for you."

Katara still shook but stared at him with a shocked face. "Ex-excuse me?"

He handed her the heavy over robe. "I'm going to get you a new pair of clothes." Zuko then turned and started to leave. "In the mean time. Why don't you do as told?"

Katara gasped and her body took a violent shake. He picked up his chin and stepped out the door; closing it behind himself. He knew she wouldn't try to escape since she was too cold. With that in mind, he started down the halls and nearly ran right into the doctor as he turned the corner to get to his room.

"What can I do for you, Hinkato?"

"How is she?" The dark haired man asked while fidgeting with his spectacles.

Zuko eyed the fabric he was holding and avoided the question for a moment. "What is that?"

Hinkato handed it to him and Zuko raised it up so it could flow down. A long Fire Nation dress. An elegant one at that. "Is this the one my uncle bought from the last stop we had?" Zuko questioned with wide eyes. It was crimson and had a black wide cloth belt around the waist. It was long sleeved and had cuffs on the ends of the sleeves and a gold band around the each wrist; attached to the fabric.

He pushed his spectacles higher with his pointer finger and nodded. He was holding another set of fabric and Zuko took it from him as well in curiosity. "Yes, sir. Of course, he had no idea what size she would be, but he guessed good, did he not?" He attempted a smile.

Zuko nodded slightly while looking at the black fabric. Undergarments. And he could tell they were just the right size. "I'll go get her shoes…er – boots." He handed Hinkato the clothes and opened the door to his room; going straight for the chest that was smaller and in front of his.

Hinkato stood in the door way; holding the fine silk clothes as Zuko pulled out a pair of thin black knee high boots. They were made from a type of thick leather cloth and the support at the bottom was even thicker. He looked up and Hinkato seemed upset.

"What's your problem?" Zuko questioned while standing up with the boots and walking over to him. The doctor handed him the dress and under clothes and sighed.

"She can get hypothermia. The infirmary is especially warm, but you still need to monitor her. At that, what about you? Are you feeling cold? Tired? Because one 'nap' sir, could mean the end."

His eyes widened and he threw the clothes at the man. Zuko then bolted down the halls and threw the door to the infirmary open. "Katara!"

His robe was over her and she was motionless, eyes closed, on the bed. He ran to her quickly and Hinkato walked in a few moments later. Zuko grabbed her shoulders and nearly yelped at how cold she was. She opened her eyes but only let them fall next to closed shortly after. "Zuko…" Her voice was low and shallow like her breathing.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions. "Help her, please!" His voice cracked.

"Yes, yes! I'll get another blanket. I need you to bend warmth onto her." Hinkato dropped the clothes and tapped the prince's shoulder roughly to see if his clothes were dry. Zuko shoved him away and grabbed Katara's hand; patting it soothingly. "You're dry, as I can see. Get in bed with her, warm her up."

Zuko nodded as the man shuffled over to where the counters and cabinets were. Zuko kicked off his boots quickly and pulled off his tunic. He noticed she hadn't even gotten to taking off her clothes and with a sigh, he did so for her. Hinkato came back with another blanket and spread it out over them. "Just keep her close to you, and don't rub her arms or anything like so. You're trying to warm her core body temperature. Not her skin."

Zuko pulled off her main dress and handed it to Hinkato. He dropped it to the ground and Zuko started with her under clothes. Her baggy pants and shirt went off and eventually he came to her undergarments. "Should I take those off as well?"

The doctor nodded and Zuko stared at him for a second. "I think I can take it from here." He looked at Katara and she continued to shiver and crush against his warm bare chest as much as possible. "I know she'll be upset about me seeing her body. But a man she doesn't even know…I just don't want that." Zuko started up off the bed and she whimpered as the warm went away. However, not for long. He picked her up as he had done before and then started over to the bed that was pushed against a wall. Hinkato followed after and pulled up the blankets. "Being in a wet bed is redundant for what I'm trying to do. But, as I said –" Zuko set her down in the bed Katara looked up at him; her blue eyes hazy and tired. "I have it from here. So you can leave."

"Are you sure, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko slipped into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her securely. "Yes. Now leave."

Hinkato nodded and made his out. "If you need anything, I'll be in the main lounge with your General Iroh. Will you report to us on further news?" He asked before closing the door.

Zuko nodded idly and looked at Katara sadly. The door slammed shut and echoed through the dark warm room. "Katara…I need to take off the rest of what you are wearing. That way I can put you in warm dry clothes." His voice was soft and reassuring but she immediately shot down the idea.

"No…no, you can't."

"I have to." He reached off the end of the bed and pulled the dress and undergarments off the ground.

Katara frowned and shook against him. "Please…I'm fine…"

Zuko frowned as she pressed against him harder; trying to get warm. He slowly bended warmth onto her. Making sure not to give it all in one. Afraid of hurting her. "I don't want your wet cloths to stop you from getting warm." He reached up and started to pull the clasp that held her top garment together. She instantly squirmed in his hold and he stopped. He looked over at her to see tears welding in her eyes. He then knew what was wrong. "Katara…I…I would _never_…hurt you. I wouldn't ever try what you are thinking." He then hesitated but leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he did so. After a few seconds, he pulled away gently; their lips making a soft after noise. "How could you think that…" His voice nearly shook.

"You're not going to let me refuse anymore….are you?" She shivered again and crushed against him quickly.

He pulled the thick blankets higher onto them and caressed her cheek with the back of his finger. "I'll be quick and I won't…I won't stare or anything." He stated in a quiet voice.

Katara kept her eyes down and blushed; feeling his hand pull apart her top piece and then drop it off the side of the bed. She shrugged a little while trying to sit up and he handed her the new top half. Her hands shook so he sighed and wrapped the strapless garment quickly around her chest. He leaned over her slightly and tied the stings tightly. "I'm going to guess you want to put on the bottom one by your self?" He asked while handing her the very low cut and snug undershorts.

She shivered and looked at him sadly. "I can't."

Zuko nodded and took in a shaky breath. "I don't know if I want to..."

She gave him a sheepish smile and tried to tug down the bottom white garment. Zuko sat up completely and she looked at him with a frustrated expression. "This will be easier if I stand."

"Alright." He threw the blankets off and got out of the bed. She took his hand as he kept his eyes off her. She managed to get into to undergarments without much problem. Katara then slipped back into the bed and he wasted no time in going in with her. She snuggled against his chest as he kept his arms securely around her.

They were silent for a moment but then she spoke. "Why am I different from anyone else, Prince Zuko? You would've thrown your self off a ship for anyone. Wrong?"

He warmed her with his bending and embraced her closer. "Yes. Wrong."

Katara had stopped shivering but her skin was still cold and she felt tired. She closed her eyes and rested against him; her forehead pressed to his chest. "You wouldn't save anyone who fell off a ship?"

He was silent for a moment but then spoke. "I wouldn't have put my life in danger to save that person. Not to be cold hearted, but that's just how I am."

Katara then looked up at him. "But…you…" Her eye brows pushed together and she just stared at him.

"You're different." He stated quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know." She mumbled sarcastically.

Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "What you don't know, may shock you."

She looked up at him again with droopy eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you some other time. You're tired now. Just get some sleep." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away with a blush; his lips pressing to her cheek instead. He frowned at her rejection. "I'm sorry."

She moved her finger along his bare chest indolently; her blush remaining. "Don't be. I want to thank you for…erm…saving me."

He shivered as she slid her hands up and rested high on his chest and close together. His eyes fell closed as she timidly tilted her head up and kissed him. Zuko shifted slightly and kissed her back longingly. She soon found her self rolling onto her back as he rested on his side; leaning down even more. Katara put her hand on his cheek gently and yelped slightly when she felt his tongue press against hers. She relaxed seconds later and pulled him closer. He moved his lips against hers softly and started to get on top of her; resting on his hands and knees over her.

Suddenly the door came open and Zuko gasped looking up. Katara froze as her hands were on his chest; her eyes wide as she stared at the person at the door.

Zuko yelped and got off her quickly; getting out of bed as well. "Uncle!"

The old man kept his emotions blank as he stepped in. "I wanted to see if she was okay. I think I have my answer though, my nephew."

Katara sat up and pulled the blankets up to cover her self a little. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Zuko handed her the new Fire Nation clothes and stepped in front of her as she started to pull on the long thick silk dress. "Why don't we have some tea, Prince Zuko? Come now. Let us let lady Katara have her sleep." He looked at her with a smile. "She's had quite a night."

Zuko looked at Katara as well and then grumbled. "I won't let her sleep in here for the night."

Katara blushed and pulled the covers off. She got out of the bed and stood in front of him. Zuko nearly gasped as her saw her in the fine crimson silk. "Where do you suggest I sleep, Prince Zuko?"

He let out his hand for her to take. She did so and he pulled her into his arms. "I will join you in just a few minutes, uncle. I'm going to escort my fiancé to our bedroom."

Katara's eyes widened at his words and Iroh nodded. "I will wait." He then started to leave.

Once he was gone Katara turned away from him; taking her hand out of his and looking down at her injured one. "You called me your fiancé…"

"That's because you are." He took her to the door but stopped before opening it to look down at her. "How's your hand?"

Katara looked at her bandaged hand and shrugged. "It's not coming apart. I think it's fine."

"I'll have the doctor take a look at it tomorrow." He opened the door and stepped out with her.

"It's fine." She was silent for a moment as they walked down the halls and turned a corner. "If…I could just have some water. I could fix it completely."

He opened the door to his bedroom. "What do you mean?"

She whimpered as he started to pull her in. "I don't want to stay in there."

Zuko kept hold of her good hand as he stood in the doorway of his room; staring at her as she tugged him back unsuccessfully. "Excuse me?"

Katara inched closer and avoided his eyes again. "I'm always locked up."

He groaned and pulled her into the room even though she resisted. "I know. But it's not as if I'm about to let you roam around."

Katara frowned even more and started to the bed. Zuko followed her over and pulled up the thick comforter and sheets for her as she slipped in. She didn't lye down. Instead, she propped herself up against the headboard and throw pillows and peered at him.

He moved away to the end of his bed and opened up his chest. He pulled out a new set of day clothes and put them on. He then looked back at her as she was idly pulling at the wrap around her hand. "You said you can heal it yourself?" He started.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm guessing you are a Master Waterbender, then."

"So I've been told."

He laughed and walked back over to her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you heal it your self. You're lucky to have that advantage."

Katara smiled while getting out of bed and they both stepped into the bathroom. "Are you sure?" She asked as he turned on the water.

"Where are you to go if you _do_ try anything? We're in the middle of the ocean." Zuko then frowned. "I have to talk to the helmsman so do hurry in whatever you have to be…uh…doing."

Katara rolled her eyes and unwrapped her hand tenderly. Zuko leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as she bit her lower lip in pain. The cut hadn't gotten any better so she looked over at him. He came back to her at once and she spoke. "I need to clean it before I do anything."

Zuko turned off the water and nodded. He then bent down and pulled out a small bottle with along with a towel.

He put it on the counter and she frowned. "I…I can't open it."

"Oh." He pulled out the cork on the opaque bottle and gently poured the clear water looking substance onto the towel. "Let me?"

The smell stung her nose but nodded. He then started to press the sterile towel onto her cut and she winced. "Please! Be careful!"

"I apologize." He set down the towel. "That's clean enough."

"No," She took back the towel and dabbed her cut. "The pain means it's getting clean." She shook slightly and Zuko sighed.

"This is taking too long." He grumbled.

"Well, excuse me! None of this –"

"Don't start."

She yelled out in frustration and pain and threw the towel at him. He quickly threw it back onto the counter in disgust as she turned on the faucet. He watched impatiently as she streamed up water and made her whole un injured hand glow before putting it on her other hand. His impatience turned into awe as she pulled back several seconds later; letting the water drop onto the floor. There was no cut anymore. Not even a scar.

"How…how did you do that?"

Katara flexed her fingers and turned her hand over to look at her palm and then the back of her hand before letting it drop back to her side. "It's not common in _all_ Waterbender, but I was lucky enough to obtain the skill. It's something you're born with as a Waterbender. But again, not everyone has it."

Zuko looked down for a moment but when he looked back up at her, his eyes were sad. "A scar can't be healed….can it?"

Katara sighed sadly and shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried before."

He took her hands gently and intertwined their fingers; coming closer to her as she blushed looking at what he was doing. "When ever you're ready – by that I mean you don't completely hate me – I want ask you to try…on me…"

Katara opened her mouth in protest against a few words he had said but he silenced her with a longing kiss. She squirmed slightly so he pulled back with a frown. "Your uncle is waiting. Please leave." She pulled away and hurried out of the bathroom. Leaving him standing there; more upset than before. With a sigh, he walked out and noticed her going back into bed. She lay down as he started to the door; her back faced him. Tears jerked at her eyes as she heard the door hiss as he was locking it with his bending.

------------

Zuko walked down the dark dense halls of the ship quickly and eventually made his way to the lounge room. Iroh was sitting in a chair looking out the large window that belonged to the window seat itself. "I apologize for my tardiness. Katara…she keeps me." He smiled slightly at the irony of his words while moving to the small table the old man was sitting at. He had turned around and Zuko sat with a calm face now.

"That's quite alright, Prince Zuko." He picked up the tea kettle and poured them both a drink. "How is she, by the way?"

Zuko picked up his cup and sipped from it. "She's been very upset. But I don't blame her. After all, it's only her second day here."

Iroh nodded and took a sip of his own as well. "Do you plan to do anything special to make her feel better?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and slouched. "I already gave her the gift of allowing her to bend and you saw what happened there."

Iroh put down his cup and nodded. "Yes, I know. You see, the ship is having problems with its engine. The crew has made a temporary repair so far, and we'll be stopping near a village in a few days. So perhaps we can take our help there."

"Take?"

He nodded. "They aren't about to openly help us."

Zuko sighed and looked away sadly. "She hates me, uncle."

The man was silent for a moment but then spoke up. "I'm sure she doesn't –"

Zuko whipped back to glare at him. "You don't see the way she looks at me! It's awful! Always refusing me…" He seemed to sadden at his last words. "I don't know how to explain it. But it really upsets me to have her hate me. And naturally, I could care less about someone's opinion towards me. But hers…it matters so much."

Iroh was silent again. "Give her time…"

"How much?"

"However long it takes."

Zuko frowned and stood. "What if that's never?"

Iroh stood as well. "It won't be. Just giver her time."

Zuko started out of the room furiously. "Fine."


End file.
